Map Suggestions
Please use the template for suggesting maps: Name (no. of players) Tileset: Location: Shape: Size: Water: Ore Nodes: Tech Buildings: Minor Faction Buildings: Description: Other Notes: Example: = Pending = Swiss Alps (4) Tileset: Snow Location: Needless to say... Swiss Alps. Shape: Rectangle Size: Large Water: 1/4 Of The Map. Ore Nodes: 2 per base, 8 more scattered around the map. Tech Buildings: Observation Posts x2 (in the middle of the map on two peaks accessible only by infantry), Mountain Howitzers xMany (scattered around the map) Minor Faction Buildings: Allied Reservists Description: Full of sharp cliffs and steep drops, the treacherous Swiss Alps join the battlefields of RA3. The map features highly-uneven terrain, with several narrow mountain passes leading between the bases, which are built on more even plateaus. Players will find that frozen treelines appeal more to infantry than heavy armour, and indeed the map's only narrow winding passages that can accomodate heavy armour are very easy to bottleneck and defend. Semi-frozen rivers and lakes provide the opportunity for players to deploy naval units, albeit in a rather restricted manner, while (Optional) the frigid air and chaotic wind patterns dissuade usage of high-tier aircraft. Players will be inverting the roles of infantry and vehicles on this map - infantry are expected to sweep treelines for enemy units, flushing them out to allow friendly armour to advance through narrow mountain passages to reach enemy bases. This is important as the treelines often cover the passages, while direct-firing units will be unable to fire into the treelines. In the middle of the map are two infantry-only peaks where observation posts are located. Once captured, those observation posts allow the controlling player to see most of the primary passages used for attacking. In addition, an Allied Reservist base located on a plateau in between the two peaks is up for grabs by all 4 players and there are mountain howitzers around the map left over from previous wars. Infantry may garrison those mountain howitzers to provide much-needed artillery support around the map. Other Notes: - Mountain howitzers built around the map can be garrisoned by infantry and used to provide fire support for friendly units. There are quite a lot of them, and are usually accessible only by infantry. - (Optional) Thin-skinned aircraft continuously take damage when outside designated 'safe zones'. - (Optional) Cryo weaponry are more effective. Example: Snowy, mountainous terrain. Research Station 0(8) Tileset:Snow,Concrete Location:A Derelict-Allied And Soviet Research Facility On Antartica.(There is two facilities.) Shape:Rectangle Size:Large Water:1/3 Of The Map. Ore Nodes:2 On Every Base,5 scattered on the battlefield. Tech Buildings:4 Oil Derricks,1 Dry Docks,2 Garages,1 Observation Post Minor Faction Buildings:Vietcong,GLA,Cult Of Black Hand,Red China,International Inc.(Yes,a chronosphere mishap sends these poor guys to antartica) Description:An abandoned allied,and soviet research facility that is rumored to be haunted by "The Thing",and it's cold frozen wasteland that lies outside the facility,will be a great battlezone for everyone who choose to fight each others on here.Rumors says that "terrorists" from asia,europe,and middleeast arleady settled on here. Other Notes:frozen pilotless vehicles of the allies,and the soviets litters this place.try to capture it. Example: Have You Guys Watched "John Carpenter's The Thing"? Enlarge The Facility. Under a Red Oktober Sky (2) Tileset: city, russian steppes Location: Probably a city on the steppes of Russia Shape: triangle Size: large Water: None Ore Nodes: Two near each base Tech Buildings: 3 oil derricks, 1 hospital , One Airport Minor Faction Buildings: II and Allied reservist Description: A large city on the russian steppes at sunset. This map is good for urban combat and may just introduce night fighting to red alert 3 Other Notes: It can quickly become dark, which means special night fighting play style comes into play Example: A typical russian city on the steppes Tanks for the Memories (6) Tileset: City Location: Paris, France Shape: Circle Size: Large Water: The rivers of Paris Ore Nodes: 2, at each base and several through out the large map Tech Buildings: Several oil derricks, Several observation post, Two hospitals, Two airports, Two garages, and 3 Paris based swiss banks Minor Faction Buildings: II, Allied reservist, and Cult Description: Paris, a fight near the Arc De Truimph and the Iron Lady, ah what a city why dont we watch it burn while armys fight int it the ulitmate map for urban combat. with no navy it is a good old fashion two front war, earth and sky Other Notes: It is paris ya'll this map is perfect for urban combat Example: google earth, etc Rushmore Revisited (4) Tileset: Rushmore,same as the old vanilla map. Location: Obvious. Shape: The vanilla map, but it's been extended a bit in all dimensions, to make the ring of edge cliffs harbor the player bases.the amount of ramps leading to the middle part of the map have also increased, to accommodate player mobility. (the old map had ackerman's circular approach that would hamper all players.) Size: Whatever " slightly larger then Rushmore" sums up too. (the size needed to put player bases in the corners of the map). Water: Some small pools of water have been formed on former base parts the peacekeepers demolished. Ore Nodes: the player bases have orenodes, and orenodes are regularly spread over the former Rushmore map Tech Buildings: Though Rushmore was dismantled into it's original mountain monument, the firebase connected to the larger underground extensions of the facility is still intact, and players can capture it to gain access to the various tunnel network exits in the map. The firebase has been enveloped by a reservist base Minor Faction Buildings: Reservists command center near the former firing base. Description: The edge around the original mount rushmore map serves as a homebase for players who are seperated from one another by mountain ranges on the corners. The middle of the map (the original rushmore map), serves as the major conflict zone. all expansion options are concentrated in the original rushmore map. Other Notes: Though ultimately purposeless, it would be nice if the player could capture some kind of confederate dynamite shack near the mountain, and carve a comically dis proportioned 5'th head of president ackerman on the side, thereby taunting the enemy for his lack of map control. Oul' Faithful (6) Tileset: As you might have guessed, Yellowstone, so lots of Geysers, sulphur and trees. Location: See above. Shape: Rectangular map, high hill density, and a ludicrious ammount of trees. on the upper part of the map, the Sour creek dome rests, in it's alternate timeline glory. Size: As huge as possible, supports 6 players Water: Yellowstone lake rests near the bottom of the map, allowing the two opposing teams to sneak behind the others on water. The water is also pretty abundant with resources, encouraging naval combat. Ore Nodes: Ever base has starting nodes, and a few ore nodes are scattered trough the hills, almost always on either the highground or the lowground, never between these two extremes. there are also a good number of nodes present in the water. Tech Buildings: A few parker ranger offices are scattered around the map, and work as observationposts. these are decently placed on high hills. a few other tech buildings can be introduced to increase the strategic options. Minor Faction Buildings: none. Description: A linear map with hills and trees, the opposing teams sit next to each other on either side of the map, making it preferable for 3 VS 3 matches. Other Notes: Volcanic activity is limited to geysers, and these don't do anything really worrisome expect looking brilliant, and possible slightly irritating your infantry. the forest and hills provide more tactical opportunities, allowing a match for the higher ground, or simply some old-style forest sneaking. Example: A good reference for the map, specifically the area between Sour creek dome and yellowstone lake. The Russian's Lullaby (2-4) Tileset: Russian steppes and village Location: Russian village near Kursk Shape: Square Size: Large Water: two small lakes Ore nodes: 2 at each base which are on hills and several through out the map Tech structures: one hospital: 4 observation post, one garage, one international warehouse Minor faction structures: Red china, blue china, allied reservist, and Cult Description: with four bases in the hills, this large village is the only way through to the enemy base. whichs makes it the prefect killing zone, with its small trails for tanks, and small structures for garrisoning, the only way to avoid getting bogged down is by the air, or just leveling the entire village, the russians can remake the village again just like after kursk. Other notes: air allowed, but a navy is not there is not enough water, but the good news is this is a relive of the battle of kursk, just world war 3 style. prefect for tank to tank fighting, and infantry support besdie them, like i said a revist back to the battle of kursk. Example: Just look up any world war 2 game that has the eastern front battle of kursk should be there for a majority of them, though i do see osb and raven fighting on this map over matters of honor and what to do next Chernobyl Hustle (2-4) Tileset: urban and russian steppes Location: Chernobyl and Pripyat only atomic chinesed Shape: Square Size: Large Water: Some small ponds but they are toxic Ore nodes: 2 at each base and several through the map. Tech structures: Several Oil Derricks, Two Garages, Two Hospital, Two Airport, and one international warehouse Minor faction structures: Red china, blue china, and allied reservist Description: Chernobyl.... the site of the worse nuclear accident to ever occur, has became a battle ground with bases scatter to the four corners of the city, the fight for this ground will be hard do to the abandoned city streets with wrecked cars and trucks, and old war machines. this is basicly a fight in the chernobyl area, so the features will match the area of chernobyl only with jade everywhere, Oh and the chernobyl reactor will just be one huge super reactor instead of a nuclear powerplant, i am talking a mammoth sized super reactor Other notes: If possible could there be some wreaked atomic china war machines and soviet ones to show there was a fight between the two factions and if possible add a ruined base for both faction it is not usable, but it is there to show a previous battle. Example: The whole level all ghilled up from call of duty that and wasteland off of it would be the only thing i can think of as an example. The Hive (2-6) Tileset: Fortress Location: underground abandoned fortress codenamed hive, or Shinzo island insitute Shape: large sqaure Size: large Water: artifical red colored lakes Ore Nodes: two at each base several through out the map on higher parts, Tech Structures: 2 hospitals, 2 garages, 4 observation outpost, 6 oil derricks, one international warehouse Minor Faction Buildings: red china, blue china, allied reservist, and NVA, Description: a battle is stirring in the underground, at a old abandoned training ground that once belong to a long since faded company, this map is prefect for training warriors on how to fight. this map is unique in the fact that it is underground, A merc group whos name has become lost in lore, owned this fortress but they closed it down, leaving it as a battle ground for dueling factions, there is not suppose to be any way aircraft can be used but due to years of being abandoned patches have opened up to where aircraft can be used. watercraft can use the artifical lakes to move units but they can not be used for navel engagements, due to the size. other notes, good for just slugging out problems or as a duel map between admins on what to do next or over matters of honor. example, hmh i would have to say just about any of the in factily maps of the old command and conquer games, and a little bit of the great owl for advanced wars, and some of it armored core but not much Mountain strike (2-4) Tileset: jungle/mountain and fortress? (keep reading about the fortress part) Location: undisclosed mountain range in asia, a jungle fortress Shape: large square. Size: Large Water: small lakes, but not large enough for a navy. Topography, full of hills and some mountains, flat area at fortress area around it small cliffs Ore nodes: 3 at each team base, and 6 at several points away from the center in the mines in the temples and in the ruins Tech structures: several radar sites each around the center fortress, in the fortress its self, one jungley hospital, one veteren school, one garage, one oil derrick and one special tech structure that powers up several old defense turrets around the fortress, Minor faction structures: in the corners cult temple, allied reserves command structure, blue china command center and one red china command center. possibly a international warehouse in center of map. Description: This old mountain fortress should never have been uncovered with all of the temples and such it seems almost peaceful, but that was until the soviets decided this will be the prefect place to hid a new weapon a large two missle platform codenamed jarred dagger hidden in the main fortress, luckly they never finished the weapon, just the crawler it was suppose to be on. Many factions have set up out post here at this old fortress. the soviet presense is still there with the derelict structures that mother nature is slowly reclaiming as her own, and the base in the middle of the fortress, the 4 groups that fight for this fortress must endure the harsh jungle, and the revenge of an old ghost, if a certain structure is captured, it reactivates old soviet turrets all around the fortress, where the most valuable ground is. Interesting notes: that is why there are many tile sets. The special tech structure can just be a vip bunker the turrets wont attack and cant be destroyed till that vip bunker is captured. This map is made for those who like a long drawn out bloody ground and air duel. Only thing that would a pain to make would be the temples and the jarred dagger crawler in a large temple when it is destoryed shows up. Other notes: If possible, add netural drill machines and dozers if garrisoned, the netural drill machines can open up tunnels leading to bases for a surprise attack. The dozers well are just dozers used to make things. Idea basis, Based off the last level of nuclear strike, only not as large and not as diverse with temples and no mine in the corner, not stolen just gave me the idea Flood Plains (4) Tileset: Wetlands? Location: Vietnam? Shape: Square Size: Medium Water: Rivers Ore Nodes: 1 per base, 4 in the chokepoint in the middle of the map Tech Buildings: Observation post, oil derricks Minor Faction Buildings: ARVN and Vietcong Description: The ARVN and Vietcong have been vying for control of this strategic location for a while. A wide river runs from the northwest to the southeast of the map, dividing the map into two. Several smaller rivers run around the map, and are just barely wide enough to accommodate naval units. The whole area around the river is filled with marshland and a few patches of trees, except a road running through the middle of the map, through an easily fortified circular patch of raised land. Needless to say, control of this chokepoint is vital to victory, as it is the only way for your heavy armour to get to the enemies across the river safely without being spotted - there are four observation posts, two on either side of the river and one on either side of the chokepoint. Oil derricks are littered around the area, and with the chokepoint having the richest resources, it is a very strategic advantage to have over your opponent. Don't forget about amphibious vehicles though, who can cross the marshland without getting bogged down. There are six main bridges on the map, two on either side of the chokepoint bridging the gap across the river and two more connecting the chokepoint to the main landmasses. Various smaller bridges litter the map to allow players to cross over the smaller rivers around the map. The ARVN have a HQ on the southwestern part of the map, and the Vietcong have a HQ on the northeastern part. Other Notes: Your choice, go through the marshland and risk getting spotted by your enemy before you reach their base, or fight your way through the chokepoint or take it first. Beware, your starting resources aren't that good. I can't read the response. - Editor Finest Hour (2) Tileset: English Countryside Location: East Riding of Yorkshire, United Kingdom Shape: Rectangular Size: Small Water: River divide the map in four, with early access for both player. Regular beaches give advantage to amphibious units. Ore Nodes: 6 (2 per starting zone) Tech Buildings: 4 derricks Minor Faction Buildings: Reservists and II Description: Small chunk of English countryside. Both player start in an open area (Airstrip) and are not far away from water. The centre of the map is occupied by moderate forest, which provide cover, and open wheat fields. Roads lean to three points : Two villages and an ancient fort. The city in the north has a ore mine, cottages and a reservist camp. The fort in the south has an II factory and an ore node. The city in the east has two derricks. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/819/finesthour.png/ Other Notes: Can be turned into a T&H. Based on the mission from BWii. Ardennes town (may require a better name) (2) Tileset: European forest Location: Ardennes (Belgium) Shape:Rectangular Size: small-medium Water:river running across the map, with an area for docks on both sides of town Ore Nodes: 6 (2 per base, one near each dock) Tech Buildings: 2 observation posts (one near each dock) Minor Faction Buildings: none Description: The players start on hills on the upper left and bottom right corner of the map. These hills are exposed towards the center of the map but become a cliff on the top and bottom part of the map, respectively. These cliffs have a "gap" in them on the opposite sides of the player. A river runs across the middle of the map crossed by 5 bridges. On the banks of the river is an large town. The only way onto the river is via the docks, which are situated across the river as viewed by the closest player. there is another bridge where each dock meets the river. except for the town and player start areas the map is heavily forested. http://www.moddb.com/members/packie-a/images/ardennes-city#imagebox Other Notes:map could be made wider than what is shown on the image Irrigation project (3) Tileset: Desert Location: Libya, Kufra Shape: Square or round Size: medium Water: irrigation ditches (can not be crossed) Ore Nodes: 6 (2 for each base) Tech Buildings: none Minor Faction Buildings: GLA Palace (+defences) Description: Based on an irrigation project in the Lybian desert http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kufra, the map consist of irrigation ditches laid out in an hexagonal pattern. The map has a total of 7 of these hexagons, 3 containing the player starting points and 2 ore nodes each, 3 containing small villages and the central one containing a larger village with an GLA Palace in the center. The irrigation ditches can not be crossed except at the places where they go underground. Vegetation mainly occurs along the irrigation ditches and roads. http://www.moddb.com/members/packie-a/images/irrigation-project#imagebox Other Notes: GLA may be hostile = Revision = Rocky Road (4) Tileset: Homelands Location: Colorado Foothills Shape: Square Size: Large Water: Ring of water around the center of the map. Ore Nodes: Two in the immediate starting area, one expansion nearby, and a second harder to hold expansion on the other side of a cliff per player. Also two extra Ore Refineries in the center of the map- the most difficult place to defend. Tech Buildings: Observation Posts in the middle of the map. Minor Faction Buildings: An aircraft control center in the center of the map. Capturing this structure will provide waves of airborne reinforcements that become more impressive the longer it is held: but it is vulnerable to attack from all sides. (Not necessary, but I feel it makes the map more interesting.) Description: An aircraft control tower has made a battle zone out of a remote setting in the Colorado Foothills. Armies vie to control the foothills, which provide an excellent home to launch attacks from while avoiding retaliation. Other Notes: For a sketch of the map, see this image: Media:RA3MapRockyRoad.jpg Players start with two Refineries, and can expand to one on a hill near their base. They can also expand to one on the other side of the hill, but it is harder to defend. There are four capture points, each contested between two players in FFA while only two are contested in 2v2. Scouting or capturing Observation Posts in the middle of the map can provide players with knowledge of what is happening on the other side of the map: which could be crucial to victory in a FFA. The most direct route of attack from base to base is a straight line broken by concealing pine tree patches and two 3-man garrisons. However, since the choke point of this attack route is easily defended, players can also attack up the opponent's hill, or around to the other side of it. The center island can provide player's the resources to defeat their enemies: but it is easily attacked from all sides with only scattered concealment, two 3-man garrisions, and the bridged moat to defend it. Destroying the bridges may help hold the center island, but opponents can recover the bridges using the bridge control buildings on the outside of the island. The island is home to the aircraft control center, which when captured will call in waves of airborne reinforcements which grow more impressive the longer it is held, granting its owner expansive map control. The circular moat in the middle of the map is in bombardment ship range of each of the capture points and each player's second expansion: making a surprise navy a powerful asset to have. Concealment is also located around the exits of each player's hill, but cover does not exist aside the garrisons. The elevation is highest on the hills and lowest on the direct attack routes. (Feel free to ask questions about my possibly unclear sketch on the talk page.) The sketch is unreadable. Diyu(4) Tileset: Red Zone Location: Beijing, Ground Zero(bomb impact point) Shape: Square Size: Medium Water: A mid-sized lake in the map's center Ore Nodes: 2 per base, 4 expansion nodes in the lake Tech Buildings: An Oil Derrick and a Hospital on the East side of the map, another Oil Derrick and a Garage on the West side Minor Faction Buildings: a Blue China bunker on the northern side, a Red China Propaganda center on the Southern Side Description: A medium-sized map set in the ruins of Beijing. An FFA map. Cover may exist from various wreckage pieces around the map. The bases are on top of plateaus. The lake is in an impact crater, meaning it's beaches are surrounded by cliffs. Other Notes: The lake in the middle of the map is the flooded impact crater from the Atomic bomb that destroyed Beijing. Surrounding the lake is what remains of the homes and streets of the city, usually consisting of extremely badly damaged civilian buildings and the wreckage of vehicles. The shores of the lake are radioactive, as well as many other areas around the map(always excluding the bases and any plateaus). Diyu is the name of the Chinese land of the dead(according to google, I could be wrong). Can't read Killzone (2-4) Tileset: Urban/Greco-Roman Location: Mainland Greece Shape: Square Size: Medium Water: Coastal Ore Nodes: 1 at each starting point; 3 in the center; 2 on north and south ends of the river Tech Buildings: 1 Observation Post in the very center of the map Minor Faction Building: 1 Reservist Command Center and GLA Palace in the center; 1 Cult Temple on each side of map Description: This hilly island is divided by a wide chasm and contains much cover, thanks to all the ancient Greek ruins. Along the chasm there is a large "island" with a small town containing three ore nodes, which are being fought over by a rogue Allied Reservist commander and a GLA warlord, while the Cult of the Black Hand observes from the countryside, waiting to strike. The island is connected by a bridge on each side of the map. The key to success is to take that town. Other Notes: The countryside provides lots of good cover, while the town in the center holds all the maps' garrisons. Both the Reservists and the GLA have relatively large forces and will replenish them constantly, though they won't fight you if you don't get in their way. The Cult won't bother you either, but after the two temples build up an army, they will enter the city and start attacking wildly, destroying garrisons and the Observation Post. If both the Command Center or the Palace is captured, they will start attacking the base of the owner(s). Can't figure it out Desert Warfare (4) Tileset: Desert Location: Saudi Arabia Shape: Oval Size: large Water: Parallel scattered oasis's around. Ore: A few ore located in the outback but however most of the ore is contained in the middle, not close enough to provoke constant havoc (with buildings separating them) and not too far to feel comfortable. You do not start with ore nodes. Tech Buildings: Quite a few oil derricks scattered throughout the city with watchtowers in strategic areas (town center etc) and you start with 2-4 oil derricks in your base (required to build engineers to capture) Faction Buildings: Several splinter GLA(several palaces) fight over the city and you have come not only to create peace but to gain more land and containing in the city is a hidden cult building(Black hand) aggressive to all in the city. Description: players start in the outskirts of the city with a few oil derricks in their primary base, they can move in and take advantage of the rich ore nodes and control of the primary city and unite the warring GLA forces but lose production time or you can build up your base and take the lone ore node in the far edge of the map and then slowly expand inside into the city. Other Notes: Civilians would rock so well (: and if the minor factions are an ai constantly fighting each other that blocks ore nodes depending on who you ally. No read = Parts and Pieces = A New Dawn (6) Tileset:Moon? Location:The moon Shape:Hexagonal Size:Very Large Water:None to speak of Ore Nodes:None Tech Buildings:Funds transfer buildings, 4 at each base, which are your only source of income. Research Stations, which doubles the amount of cash you receive from aforementioned transfer buildings,in the center. Minor Faction Buildings:All Description:This map is quite barren, being in space, and has no cover. All infantry die upon being created unless the EVA suit upgrade is purchased from a Research station. A bit silly but map on the moon will happen. Last Hope (4) Tileset: Montenegro Location: Serbia/Croatia Shape: Rectangular Size: Small-Medium Water: None whatsoever Ore Nodes: 3 in each base (per player), 4 scattered near the center of the map Tech Buildings: A garage and hospital on each side of the map Minor Faction Buildings: II warehouse, Cult temple, (optional) Reservist command post Description: Urban warfare at its finest. Shortage of resources, lack of naval and air units, and little in the form of nature, some cities in the Balkans are still hosts to battles. Two players close to each other on both sides of the map, II warehouse on one side, Cult temple on the other. Massive amounts of garrisonable structures, with a clear area in the middle of the map. City streets wide enough to barely fit a MBT through. The map prohibits the strong use of manspam and superheavy units by limiting the resources available, instead it focuses you on holding your ground or constantly attacking until you are able to build a decent attack force. Other Notes: Stealth can be used to some point, but the tight streets make ambushes pointless. Infiltration and disguises are encouraged, because the map offers many flanking routes. Although it appears to favor defense, the map is fit for every faction (except maybe the Empire of the rising sun) No Navy, (optional) No aircraft. This is not limited resources, but urban limited resources is neat. Sunken Base (4) Tileset: Underwater Base? Location: Underwater, off Japanese shores. Shape: Square Size: Large Water: Surrounded by water, some smaller pools inland. Ore Nodes: 2 per base, 4 in the middle, 4 others scattered around the map. Tech Buildings: Dry docks, garages, hospitals, capturable Wave-Force Tricannons pointed out to the water Minor Faction Buildings: None. Description: This highly secretive underwater base was built by the Empire to build their Floating Fortresses. It's encased in a 'shell' of nanites that keeps oxygen in and water out, so the base is dry despite being built underwater. The base only has two or three levels - each player starts on each of the four sides of the centre 'landmass', on the middle level. Going inland, it raises up one level, and then suddenly drops two levels into a hole in the middle with 4 ore nodes in it. Easily defendable ramps rise up from the outermost middle level to the outer top level, but the middlemost part of the map is a lot harder to defend with enemies having the advantage of higher ground. Other Notes: Four corners of the map have large towering structures - the nanite generators. Aircraft can't fly over them and take damage if they get too close. I can't read the shape but underwater base will happen. = Denied = Battle for the Mir (2) Tileset: Soviet Space Station Location: the Mir Shape: long Square Size: medium or large(?) Water: none Ore Nodes: none Tech buildings: 9 minor income nodes, 1 major income node in the center, production buildings Description: The two players both start off with a small boarding party consisting of infantry, worth 2000 creds, on the opposite ends of the map. One infantry unit is the captain who acts as an MCV, engine wise, but can´t build anything. Spread over the map are income nodes and barracks and warfactories that can be captured by any infantry. The map itself consists of a multitude of narrow hallways and a few bigger ones(Space Hulk from DoW2). Gameplay is mostly tactical, since there is not much space and vehicles have a very limited number of routes. (For increased number of features there could also be added powerplants(solar panel controls) and other crazy tech buildings/objects. Reversible hullbreach as an equivalent to broken bridges could be interesting as well.) The Horrors of War (3) Tileset: Red Zone Location:Ruins of Nanjing, China Shape:Rounded triangle Size:Medium Water:Surrounding the edge of the map Ore Nodes:2 For each base. That's it. Tech Buildings:7 oil derricks on the extreme left of the map, on a small island Minor Faction Buildings:4 buildings, 2 for Red China and 2 for Blue china, on the extreme right.They are hostile to each other but neutral to you until you capture one side's base(s). Then the other side will attack you with merciless abandon. Description: Very barren wasteland, scattered radiation pockets across the map. Other Notes: Unprotected infantry will die upon touching the water around the map. Too gimmicky. Full Metal Jacket (6) Tileset: Jungle Location:Vietnam Shape:Hexagon Size:Large Water:Small ponds scattered across the the map Ore Nodes: 2 at each base, 6 in a lake in the center of the map Tech Buildings:Oil derricks and defense guns scattered across the map. Hospital on the center Minor Faction Buildings: Vietcong, ARVN, and Reservists Description: Your basic Vietnam map Boring. Desperate Measures (As many as possible) Tileset: Ice? Location:Antarctica Shape:Circular Size:Very Large Water:In the very center of the map Ore Nodes:3 for each base, 16 surrounding the water in the center of the map Tech Buildings:Fractal Cannons (Like the generals howitzers) everywhere. Neutral Summoner in the very center, on the water Minor Faction Buildings: All of them, in a ring around the center of the map Description:This map is the where the final stand of the electrical protectorate takes place. Capturing the center, as you can probably tell, is excruciatingly important. I'm actually going to write a fan-fiction campaign mission based off this map. Spawn points for bases are around the edge of the map, followed by the minor faction bases, and then a large area of nothingness before the center. Other Notes:The summoner in the center has a longer recharge time that of normal summoners Don't know what we're talking about. Damnation Dam (4) Tileset: Tropical Rainforest Location: Island of Borneo, inland area (Malaysia and Indonesia) Shape: Square Size: Large Water: Rivers, artificial lake Ore Nodes: 2 at every base, 8 or so scattered around the map. Tech Buildings: Observation post, turbine station (tech powerplant or something), 2 oil derricks. Minor Faction Buildings: None Description: This uneven map has a lot of cliffs and rivers, being set in the area around the Batang Ai hydroelectric dam (for lore purposes, completed much earlier than it should have been due to usage of Imperial nanotechnology). The whole map is littered with trees and even a few swampy areas, limiting the usage of heavy armour and making the map very suitable for infantry warfare. Narrow access roads made of dirt link all four starting locations, with observation posts built around the map on raised cliffs. A turbine station on the dam can be captured to help power the captor's buildings and defenses. Amphibious units are very useful here, as are aerial transports (some areas of the map are very hard to reach). (If scriptable) High rainfall in the area as of recent times has led to a steady increase in the water level of the artificial lake created by the dam. As such, the dam will purge the excess water often, temporarily increasing the water level in downstream areas. Those areas also have more ore nodes (which the water flows around), so commanders are not advised to build their refineries too close to the nodes, lest the rising waters wash them away. NOTE: This is not a denial for this map, but the flooding is unscriptable. That feature was removed after Generals (probably because of amphibious units!). ''-Gregester'' Niche is unscriptable. Atomic Thunder (3) Tileset: Red Zone? Location: China Shape: Square Size: Medium Water: Low sloping coast with a few cliff enclaves for ore nodes. Ore Nodes: 2 for the bases with a few in the sea and one or two crammed into the city. Tech Buildings: Observation post, oil derricks. Minor Faction Buildings: Either red or blue china (or both if you feel like it) Description: A large dense city that was destroyed long ago during the end of the Chinese civil war. Other Notes: Preferably a large city with surrounding cliffs and a large beach. bases located between cliffs so they can descend on the city! It would be nice to have an epicenter at the center of the city. Boring Indochina Showdown (4) Tileset: Vietnam (swamps/jungle) Location: Vietnam Shape: Circular Size: Large Water: Rivers and lakes. Ore Nodes: 20 (2 for each side, 2 for each for expansion, and 4 in the center) Tech Buildings: 20 Oil Derricks, 4 Vet Academies Minor Faction Buildings: 1 Vietcong in upper-right corner, 1 Red China in upper left corner, 1 Allied Reserves in lower left corner, and one ARVN in the lower right corner. Description: A classic battle of Vietnam, starring Red China, Allied Reserves, ARVN, and of course, the vietcong. Other Notes: It has a version for a 2v2 Minor Faction Deathmatch, with Cong and China vs ARVN and Allies. It also has many vehicle husks ripe for the taking, scattered across the field, including some Confederate Bulldogs (representing Bulldogs not taken by the Cong) Example: It's got 20 oil derricks. = Accepted = Map Suggestions/Accepted Archive = Maybe = Tourist Trap (2-6) Tileset: Urban Location: Jamaica Shape: Rectangle Size: Large Water: Coastal Ore Nodes: 1 per starting location, 1 per land expansion (on the right of the starting points), and 1 per water expansion (behind starting points) Tech Buildings: 1 Hospital and 1 Observation Post at center of map; 1 Oil Derrick next to each expansion Minor Faction Buildings: 2 Reservist Command Centers to the south and 2 Cult Temples to the north Description: This popular tourist destination in Jamaica has become a deathtrap, with the Allied Reservists in a standoff against a mysterious cult. Other Notes: The Reservists won't attack you unless provoked, though the Cult will immediately go on the offensive once they come in contact with players. Vehicles can't go through most routes are best left to guard over the major streets, while infantry pass through the narrow alleyways to attack th enemy and clear garrisons...one house at a time. Needs a more precise description, though the concept is neat. Category:MiscellaneousSuggestions